


Understanding

by homulily



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi Series, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Agender Character, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homulily/pseuds/homulily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the other club members have left for the day, Mikuru approaches Yuki about something she feels only the other will understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend! The prompt was Mikuru/Yuki, gender feels, and working off the idea that Yuki as an alien and Mikuru as a time traveler may have different ideas about gender. Mikuru is intended to be a trans girl and Yuki is agender, but uses she/her pronouns.

It was a little after five. Through the classroom’s windows, ambers rays of sunlight shined, their hues reminding those still there of the time. Only Mikuru and Yuki remained in the now somewhat lonely clubroom. Koizumi had left earlier, mentioning something about his “work.” Haruhi and Kyon had soon followed, inviting the young time traveler to join them. She refused, rambling on about how she still needed to clean the tea set before she left. Her words weren’t necessarily a lie, but it was also true that she had other motivations for staying behind.

Every so often, she’d glance away from her cups and to Yuki Nagato, who sat as she always had, intently reading a foreign mystery novel. They stayed like this, reading and cleaning, in a sort of unspoken agreement. Mikuru continued for some time past the amount of time it took to clean tableware, before letting out a sigh and finally placing that last teacup down. She bit her lip, running through scenarios in her mind in an effort to avoid doing what she had set out to do.

Eventually, she spoke, her voice breaking the silence as if it were glass. “Nagato… what exactly do you, um, know about the future?”

The other did not even look up or falter, almost as if she hadn’t been addressed at all. Her eyes remained glued to her book, even as she answered Mikuru.

“The Data Overmind possesses information on the time period you are from, as well as others. I have the ability to obtain this information first hand if I so wished. My existence is not affected by time in the way humans are affected.”

Then perhaps that meant… Oh, there was only one way to test it, wasn’t there? It wasn’t as if she could speak out of turn accidentally. It was literally impossible for her to reveal things like that.

“Um, then you know… About how things are then. Or, ah, how they’re different from this time period.”

“Yes.”

“In my time period, society isn’t as… primitive as it is in this one.” Mikuru paused before realizing what she had just said and quickly adding, “Ah, I don’t mean that this time period is bad or anything, it’s just…! A little strange compared to what I’m used to.”

“Are you referring to the enforcement of the gender binary?”

“… Y-yes, was it obvious?”

Yuki looked up now at Mikuru, placing her book on the table.

“It is not obvious. It is highly unlikely that one would come to that conclusion. The most obvious conclusion would be that you are discussing technology.”

“Then how did you know…?” She asked, almost instantly regretting the fact she had questioned the other’s thought process.

“You have come to me to discuss this matter, which you feel you could not bring up with the others. It is possible your choice is only because I am aware of your time period. But it is also possible you considered me to be one who might… empathize with you. Looking at this possibility, I examined the similarities between us as well as our situations. That is the conclusion I came upon.”

“So you do understand?! You’re…-“

“I do not identify as female.”

A smile appeared on Mikuru’s face, and it almost looked as if she was about to cry.

“Ah! Um, I do, so I guess we’re not exactly the same, but ah… You still understand so um…”

“Yes.”

“Oh, uh! What are your preferred pronouns? I just realized I never asked you or anyone… Sorry, but I was trying to remain a little inconspicuous since this time period and region especially can be...”

The alien paused, looking confused for once. Mikuru smiled awkwardly, worrying in the back of her mind that she had somehow messed up once again.

“… The ones you have been using are fine.”

“Okay! I just wanted to make sure!”

For a moment, the two just stood there. It seemed as if Mikuru’s smile simply wouldn’t fade, even as Yuki only stared at her. And then… the brunette ran over to the other’s chair, wrapping her arms around Yuki’s neck if only for a second. It was quick, and in a moment it was gone, but the warm feeling remained in both.

“I should be going. I’m sorry for throwing all of this on you all of a sudden! See you tomorrow!”

Mikuru headed for the door, but not before Yuki added, “See you tomorrow.”

Her smile brightened and she nodded. That was… the first time Yuki had ever really acknowledged her. Before their relationship had been awkward, almost forced by Haruhi. But now, Mikuru truly looked forward to seeing her tomorrow. Maybe they could talk together like this again once everybody else went home. They could talk about things the others didn’t understand, and it wouldn’t matter. It wouldn’t matter because they would understand each other. And that’s all they really ever needed.


End file.
